


Put on your red shoes and dance the blues

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Maria is watching her mom disappear. Isobel tries to comfort her.





	Put on your red shoes and dance the blues

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta and friend, [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent).

Maria stares at her hands as Isobel drives them home. They look exactly like she remembers her mother’s hands when she was little. Soft, gentle, but with surprising strength hidden beneath the skin.

Isobel is silent, but she can practically hear her wife thinking. Until, finally, “I can try again, you know.”

Maria knows it won’t do any good. Isobel has tried to reach her mother in her mind a few times now. Tried to find her and pull her out to no avail. Mimi is lost to them. And, if she lets Isobel do this for her, as she always seems desperate to, she’ll lose her too. She almost did last time. 

She doesn’t know how she’ll survive watching her mother keep losing more of herself. The only family she’s ever had. The only person for the longest time who loved her for exactly who she is.

But she does know that, if she loses Isobel along with her mother, it will destroy her. If she loses Isobel because she can’t surrender to disease and time and whatever was done to her… Maria won’t have that.

“No,” she whispers, looking out the window now as the desert passes them by. “You’ve tried. You’ve done more than enough. I need you to stay with me, not fight a losing battle.”

Isobel tenses for a moment, but Maria can feel the moment she relaxes, a deep breath let out. She doesn’t speak, just reaches out with her right hand blindly, letting Maria intertwine their fingers.

There’s comfort there that she hadn’t expected so long ago. She never would have imagined Isobel Evans could or would love anyone other than herself like this. But she does. And so easily. And Maria loves her too, would gladly give anything to protect her and her secret, just as she has seen how willing Isobel is to give everything to make her feel like she still has a family. Like she still belongs somewhere.

Dinner is a quiet affair, both of them too lost in their own thoughts. But Maria is surprised by the knock at the door that comes around nine.

Liz and Max come rushing in, “Okay, we have until midnight. Arturo has the twins. And Rosa is on the way with her ipod.”

Maria smiles at the thought. That damn iPod has to be fifteen years old. Maybe older. But Rosa insists it has all her music on it and she would never get rid of it.

She looks toward Isobel who is the picture of innocence. She knows she won’t get anywhere with her wife so, shortly after Rosa arrives, when Max and Isobel are talking, she pulls her best friend aside and asks, “What’s going on? What did she do?”

“You didn’t... ?” Liz starts. “Of course not. You saw your mom today, right?”

Maria confirms with a nod.

“Isobel texted us all for an impromptu dance party. I figured you needed it. No way _Isobel_ would want to do something like this.”

Maria doesn’t respond, though she knows this isn’t exactly the first time her wife has done something like this. Before, it’s always been just them. Isobel dancing badly on purpose with her, just because she knows Maria enjoys it.

But tonight, she invited their entire family. And Maria wants to cry for it. That she’s losing her mother in every way but her life itself and Isobel is choosing to bring the rest of her family to her. Reminding her that she’s not as alone as she sometimes feels.

Just as she’s about to speak, Michael invites himself in, Alex close behind, old emo getup in place, nails even painted, septum piercing in.

She is torn between running over to hug Alex and rushing over to Isobel, letting her know how much all of this means.

Instead, she is interrupted by Rosa. “Let’s get this fucking party started!”

She’s blasting Counting Crows and, suddenly, all of her friends are dancing with varying degrees of skill. Guerin and Max are, as always disasters. Isobel is intentionally bad, but Maria knows her parents put her in ballet as a child, so the terrible moves are entirely for Maria’s benefit. Alex and Liz are the same, dancing badly and wildly, even though Alex, well, he’s not horrible. And Liz can actually dance well.

Rosa is grabbing her and whirling her about, spinning her over to Liz, just taking her mind off of all of it. Just for a little bit.

It’s not that long before they’re all taking a breather with a slower song, Kyle and Jenna pop in a bit late, but it means more than she can say that they’ve joined at all. They are members of their family in a way, of course, aware of, and protecting the aliens. But they’ve never been particularly close to either Maria or Isobel.

Maria drifts into Isobel’s open arms, letting her wife hold her close and sway to the music. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Yes, you did,” she replies, ignoring her denial. Isobel won’t take credit for it. She’ll absolutely take credit for the bitchiest things she’s ever done, but never the kindest. Not really. Not unless they’re the usual socialite expectations. That’s the one part of Isobel that has always remained the same. She doesn’t show her heart easily.

They continue to dance and just hold each other until the song is done and another fast song starts, Rosa jumping towards them and pulling Maria with her to dance.

She continues to dance for a while longer, waiting until she sees Isobel sneak off with a wine glass in hand, following her wife out onto the patio, slightly away from all the noise.

“I don’t know how you can drink that stuff,” she teases, taking a swallow straight out of the tequila bottle she snatched on her way to the door. “Chardonnay tastes like a butter bomb.”

“It’s sweet. I like it,” Isobel replies, affecting her former snobby air. But Maria knows it for what it is now.

“I love that you did this for me, you know. It helps. Knowing that I have them, our family. Even as my mom,” she chokes back a sudden sob, the pain having snuck up on her. “Even as my mom starts to disappear… It helps to know that I have you and the rest of our family. That I’m not alone. And that I can be loved for exactly who I am.”

“You are,” Isobel says softly. “I didn’t promise it lightly. I love you for everything you are, Maria. And I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Even if your brother figures out that spaceship he’s not-so-secretly building?” Maria teases, hoping to return to lighter ground, pulling a chair over next to Isobel’s to sit next to her.

Isobel snorts in response. “My brother isn’t leaving the planet. He’s building a spaceship, sure. But he’s not leaving for good. He couldn’t leave any of us behind. Not even if Alex went with him.”

Maria nods. “Yeah, well. But would you?”

“No,” Isobel says softly, looking up at the stars. “I know it’s where I came from, but it’s never been home. Home is Max and Michael. And you. I spent a long time trying to find my place here. I’m not leaving.” She pauses, turns to look over at Maria, “But you knew that.”

“I did. But sometimes I just like hearing it. That you love me like that.”

“I do love you, Maria.”

“I love you too, Isobel,” she replies, standing up and moving over to her, straddling her in her chair, knees pressing against Isobel’s hips as she leans back, hands supporting her around her waist. She reaches up, pushes blonde hair back away from her face. It’s gotten loose and wild with the dancing. She loves it like this. Usually, Isobel is composed and perfect. She feels like this Isobel, the woman who is relaxed and at ease and happy, exists only for her.

When she is satisfied, Maria leans forward and captures Isobel’s lips with her own, sliding her tongue into her mouth, smiling at the needy growl low in Isobel’s throat. She traces gentle hands down Isobel’s neck, down to her shoulders, sliding down to her chest

She pulls away just enough to speak, “I’m happy you invited them all here. It means a lot. But do you think you could get rid of them?”

“I think I could manage,” Isobel crinkles her nose and gives her a wicked grin. “But I think you’ll have to get off my lap first.”

Maria smirks at that, “Maybe a few more minutes.”

“Maybe,” is her response, leaning forward and capturing Maria’s lips with her own again.

They just sit there like that as the night turns colder, Maria on Isobel’s lap, lips pressed together, fingers exploring. Once it starts getting too cold, Maria huddles into Isobel for warmth and whispers, “Okay, I think you can kick them all out now.”

Isobel nods, following Maria to her feet. She just watches, appreciating the way Isobel stretches out her long limbs, smiling when she leans forward for a quick kiss and a “Meet me in our bedroom in 10?”

She appreciates all these things Isobel has done for her more than she can say. And she’s thankful that Isobel is giving her the chance to sneak out without dealing with any emotional goodbyes and thank yous. She’ll see all of her friends tomorrow and let them know how grateful she is for them then. But she’s not ready for that right now.

Instead, she heads up the stairs and starts washing her face, smiling at the way Isobel’s nude lipstick blends with her own red in places, both on her lips and down to her neck.

She brushes her teeth while she waits for Isobel, hears the house quieting, the music stop, the sounds of cars starting and driving away.

And then Isobel is standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame, blonde hair a mess, red lipstick staining her pale skin. And she looks good. Eyes dark, raking up and down Maria’s form.

She lets Isobel lead her to bed, melting into soft kisses, the gentle touches making her feel like she might burn up from the inside, so soft and right, exactly where she wants them.

Once she’s undressed, Isobel pushes her to spread back against their bed. And she looks almost predatory, blonde hair creating a curtain around them, a smirk on her lips.

And then she’s on the move and all Maria can do is cling to the comforter as warm, wet heat encloses one of her nipples, the other being gently teased with too-warm hands.

Isobel takes her time, kissing and licking down to her belly button, down to the soft curve below.

And then she sits up. Maria can feel gentle fingers on the inside of her knees, guiding her legs to part wide. When she looks up, Isobel is licking her lips, looking at exactly where Maria wants her most.

But she doesn’t move there quite yet.

Maria jumps at the warm, soft kisses on her knees, her inner thighs, moving up, up, up as gentle hands spread her legs wider apart..

She can feel Isobel’s warm breath over her core. If she looked, she knows she’d see blonde hair right there.

Gentle hands guide her thighs up until she’s at an angle to cause Isobel less discomfort, her thighs resting on strong but thin shoulders. 

Isobel reaches her, pulling her forward a little bit, and Maria feels her hair dragging on the pillows as she moves downward, feels the warmth of Isobel’s lips right there, almost touching her.

She lets out a strangled moan at the shock of a warm, wet tongue sliding against her clit. She can feel Isobel’s wolfish grin as the woman says, “Hold on tight,” and dives in full force, tongue licking and exploring, thrusting into her and tasting her. Maria is thrashing against the bed, the only thing holding her steady being Isobel’s hands on her hips as she desperately tries to grind against anything, against Isobel’s mouth.

Maria can feel more than hear Isobel’s laugh through waves of vibration against her, dragging her right up to the edge.

That’s when Isobel backs off, pulls away, wrenching a scream from Maria’s mouth. “I love how reactive you are, babe,” she says. “How many times do you think I could bring you just there? So close you can taste it? And then just pull away? Would you like me to do that?”

Maria chokes out a frantic “Yes,” before Isobel moves in again, sucking gently on her clit, making her scream. She can feel it. Everything tensing up, her body right on the edge, so close to breaking and then-

“Not yet.”

Instead she feels feather-light kisses on her inner thighs.

She’s just coming down a bit, enjoying the gentle touch, when Isobel surges forward a third time and takes her clit in her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue.

She can feel one hand moving away from her hip, around to her inner thigh, sliding between her legs.

And then Isobel is pushing one delicate finger into her, followed closely by another, curving and pressing right there while she sucks on her clit.

Maria’s hips move against her mouth and hand, wanting even more, on a razor’s edge, so close she knows she can’t handle it if Isobel stops her this time.

And she doesn’t. Isobel only doubles down, working relentlessly until Maria screams when she comes, flying apart into a million pieces and then put back together. Her orgasm seems to last forever as Isobel continues to touch her through it, mouth and hand moving in synchronicity.

Then, when she’s sated and limp, she can feel Isobel lower her legs back to the bed, crawling up her, wiping at her mouth, face still glistening and wet.

“You taste so good, babe,” she says collapsing back next to Maria on the bed as she continues to try to catch her breath and get to the point where maybe she can reciprocate. When she starts to move, Isobel shakes her head, pressing her hips back down against the bed. “I don’t need that right now.”

Maria smiles, leaning forward and pushing Isobel back, straddling her, feeling the smooth fabric of Isobel’s dress against her bare skin. She leans forward until their mouths are practically touching before saying, “I want this, Isobel. I want to be able to thank you for being here for me. I’ve enjoyed everything you’ve done for me today. So let me be able to celebrate having you here with me, okay?”

Isobel smirked, “By celebrate do you mean-”

“Sometimes you are too much like your brother.”

“Oh! Mood killer,” Isobel laughs. But her expression changes as Maria runs her hands down the front of her dress, fingers tweaking nipples already hard.

“Take this off,” Maria demands playfully, knowing that, like she has never surrendered to anyone but Isobel, Isobel would never surrender to anyone but her.

Isobel sits up, not dislodging Maria, just letting her continue to straddle her.

Maria reaches behind her, fingers tracing the cold metal of the zipper and dragging it down, parting the fabric and letting Isobel slowly push it down, moving up only enough so that her wife can get the dress all the way off and throw it to the floor. The bra follows quickly with Maria’s help.

Isobel still looks like a fairytale princess. Even with her hair wild and a smirk on her face. Like the girls Maria remembers seeing in storybooks when she was growing up. It’s only when her tongue flays you open that you see she’s nothing like them at all. She’s ruthless, tearing people’s lives apart with only her words. Now she does it less, with less bite behind it, but it’s still there.

And that is the most beautiful thing about her, Maria thinks. That she loves so fiercely and that she will tear apart anyone who dares hurt those she loves. It’s funny that, for the first time in her life, Maria feels safe with someone like Isobel. But she does. She knows her heart is safe in Isobel’s hands. It’s a gift she always wanted from the person she least expected to give it.

“What are you thinking about?” Isobel asks, pulling her out of her reverie.

“How lucky I am to be your wife,” Maria answers honestly.

“Yeah you are,” Isobel says with a teasing smirk and a wink, pulling Maria with her back to the bed.


End file.
